


[OP][索香]一條鋪滿善意謊言的地獄之路

by alagev



Category: One Piece
Genre: Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Torture, Self-Harm, Torture, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alagev/pseuds/alagev
Summary: 有一層霧氣罩在他的眼睛上，模糊了所有輪廓，金髮男人吐出了一個又一個塞滿單音的泡泡，好像溺水在一片充滿空氣的海裡，他的腿稍早之前環在Zoro的腰部，腳趾因高潮而捲曲，現在則跪在地上，絕對的臣服姿態，無論哪種姿勢都蹬不了，失去踢擊就像斷尾的魚，他把他唯一的武器交出去，Zoro帶著他往哪裡走，哪裡就是他的夢，夢裡有痛苦，有歡愉，有劍士無意間，吻在他心臟上的承諾。他可以把夢當作唯一的現實，也可以否決Zoro的驕傲，否決其實Zoro對他是有些感情的，極其慎重的那種。哪種他都做不到。他的右腳，他的肋骨，他的雙手，持續從他的身體裡剝落出來。





	1. 敘述

 

 

 

  

 

1.敘述

 

依照船長平時的瘋狂指數與總會把事情鬧大的特殊體質，以及有架一定打的豪放個性，Robin會說那只是場尋常的戰鬥，開始跟結束都同樣任性，完全沒有需要特別紀錄的理由。他們的船長從個性到身體都再再說明一件事──橡膠是會反彈的，故考古學家合理判斷，物理上，有九成機率是對方先動的手。無論他們是否為偉大航道上最著名的海賊團之一，都不可能完全避免掉戰鬥，她不會選特別慘烈的那種來書寫，沒有意義，她只選她 _感興趣的_ 。

而就海賊把面子跟名聲看的比什麼都要重的情況下，他們也當真給與對方足夠的動機。哪怕草帽一行人的惡名遠播，多次挑釁世界政府，連續扳倒或收服七武海，他們人數也不過九人而已，依正常人的思維，一次放倒一個，從賞金最低的開始打起，遲早整個海賊團會被殺到團滅，再怎麼逆天的海賊團也不可能次次都以一檔百。

他們的人頭與名聲值得這價位，無怪乎對方傾盡所能也要拿下。

 

Robin是個非常聰明的女人，冷靜，不過分激情，盡可能站在中立的角度分析是她的個人原則，事後回憶起整段經歷，她才發現她走入了多大的盲區。

 

也許一開始她的思考方向是對的，有腦子的人都知道，付出超過一定的代價還無法有任何收獲，不設下停損點，死的就會是自己的人。

 

換句話說，跟賞金、報仇、名聲其實沒有太大的關係。

上述那些都只是幌子，用來掩蓋他們無意間搶走的真實。

 

「時間……大概是在凌晨兩點半左右，我在測量室聽到Franky用警報器把大家叫醒，跑出來看的時候，廚子、劍士跟船長都已經在外面迎敵了，順序是──船長從夾板跳上來，推開提著燈剛走出房門的航海士小姐，攔住了三顆往寢室打的砲彈後，兩手抓著獅頭對準砲彈打來的地方彈出去，接著就消失了，從船長吼叫的聲音來判斷，離開的距離應該不會超過兩個半的船身，接著劍士先生一刀斬了左邊離千陽號最近的一艘船，廚師先生則把搭建在千陽號右邊的臨時鐵橋給弄斷。」放下手中還冒著熱氣的茶杯，千陽號的考古學家盯著交握的雙手，平淡的語氣彷彿她描述的不是一場瘋狂的戰鬥，而是下午茶的甜點口味，冷靜的陳述著那天的情況：「相當的混亂呢，當下。第一，對方是在幾乎完成整個包圍網後才開始偷襲的，要躲過Franky的探查，在船長、廚師與劍士先生三人感覺到之前就佈好陣，他們需要極快的速度與高強度的隱蔽方式才有可能完成，就算領頭的不是什麼過三五億的大海賊，這也證明他們足夠難纏；第二，對面沒有人點燃燈火，直接選擇在黑暗中作戰，他們的包圍網與我們距離相當緊密，緊密到不會剃的劍士先生不靠幫助就能從一艘船上殺到另一艘船，但我們都沒有聽到對方如何指揮讓整個艦隊的船隻不會因陣型被打亂而相撞，就連海軍都很難做到這點，表示對方對自己的實力與作戰方式相當熟練有自信，若沒有準備就冒然跳進對方的主場，難保不出意外，更何況在漆黑的夜晚任意點燈，除了成為免費的活靶子外幾乎沒有幫助；第三，戰鬥開始時我們也沒辦法判斷出對方總共有多少艘船隻，直接動用風來砲逃出去，有很大的可能性會落入另一個預設好的陷阱，千陽號會飛並不是新聞，最慘的情況下也要顧慮到船上的四個能力者。」

她一一豎起手指，攤開後又握回拳頭。

「結論是，這次的進攻並非之前我們習慣的遊擊戰打法，先不說前幾天船長造成的損傷，對方還有餘裕能分出一定數量的船隻跟人員做好同歸於盡的打算，證明我們遠遠低估了對方的規模與人數。不入流的選在晚上夜襲，想必已經做好了相當的覺悟，逃跑並非Luffy風格，盡速解決敵人才是唯一正解──以上，皆來自廚子先生當時的分析。」

 

Franky從身體各處發射數種千奇百怪的砲彈，時不時將對面炸出一片煙花，一瞬即逝的火光足夠讓船員逐漸掌控情勢，Usopp難得沒有大聲嚷嚷，而是安靜的發揮狙擊手的功用，沉默中解決敵人，Chopper與Brook分守船頭與船尾，前者靠嗅覺，後者靠聽覺，憑藉體味與吆喝聲做出反擊，至於Sanji，沒人看能抓到他的行蹤，廚子的速度提升到極致，將攻上來的敵人一個個踹入無端被打擾而發出怒吼的黑色海流中，全套的黑色西裝襯的他如鬼魅，從船頭到船尾，夾板到空中，見聞色開到最大的Sanji幾乎沒有任何移動的物品能躲過他的目光。Robin在看到Nami被攻擊的瞬間反射性的用花花果實的能力將全船的燈光都盡數熄滅了，她的判斷是正確的，而敵人攻擊Nami的舉動則讓Sanji在滿身憤怒的火焰燒穿對面的船隻前意識到千陽號上還是有不擅長夜戰的夥伴，因此當Zoro追著殺氣跟上Luffy的腳步跳到敵方船隻去大砍特砍的時，Sanji並未跟上。

 

船長負責單挑Boss，Zoro與Sanji一左一右的解決對面的副手與部下，避免妨礙自家船長取樂，是主力三人戰鬥時的默契（前提是考古學家跟航海士小姐都能很好的應付敵人，把對面電成海膽，拆散人體所有關節或捏爆 _某些_ 部位）。

 

「在海軍加入戰局前，廚子先生都在保護千陽號跟我們，Brook跟Chopper不能潛到海裡，所以廚師先生也負責了來自海平面底下的攻擊。」

Robin捧著杯子喝下最後一口茶，瓷器相撞的聲音在沉默中顯得特別大聲，考古學家抬起頭，墨綠色的眼睛直直對上坐在她正前方，從頭到尾不發一語的Luffy，慎重的說：「──會覺得不尋常，是因為他們確實撤退過兩次，第一次是判斷行動失敗，為保全剩下來的戰力而撤退，反攻後的第二次撤退則是為了將訊息傳達出去，就可以被犧牲的數量來看，情報的價值幾乎等同於整個海賊團的命脈。」

「他們改變行動的理由與時間點，恰好跟廚師先生消失的時間對上， _那個_ ，就是唯一的解答。」

 

最明顯的證據是，在這艘船上，從來就沒有誰需要對誰的生命負全權的責任，任意依賴其他人對海賊來說不啻是一種侮辱，夥伴會保護夥伴，但個人生死基本上是掌握在自己手中。

 

只是他們船上的廚子有一點例外──Sanji對女性有超乎常人的保護欲，特別是船上的兩位女性。

 

如果不是Franky千鈞一髮將手臂射出去把Robin撞開，斷落的船桅碎片會直接砸在考古學家的身上。

 

_這是如何發生的？_

 

 

　Ｘ　ｘ　ｘ　ｘ　Ｘ　

 

 

他躺在那裡，張著腿，最私密的部位被另一個男人用性器貫穿，感覺自己死了一次又一次。

 

進犯太深，壓迫感過於強烈，放蕩的同時，不安與焦躁感隨著腰間傳來的陣陣麻癢感而增加，說不上為什麼，他突然渴望一個吻，於是他也這麼做了，原本平放在地上的手緩緩舉起，拇指與食指捏著男人的耳垂，無視對方探究的眼神輕輕的往下拉，調著角度將嘴唇覆上。

 

舌頭很溫暖，比擁抱更親密，但他的眼睛拒絕倒映對方此時的模樣。

 

Zoro從來不會分神在這些地方上，他們同意做愛，當然也就明白這些舉動意味著什麼，侵入，侵犯，侵蝕所有感官，是他把主控權交出去，好或不好，概括承受。

 

他同意讓另一個男人操他，就像他同意兩人明裡暗來充滿性暗示的觸摸，同意不分場合的鬥嘴與爭鬥，同意在生死交鋒時把背後留給對方的信任，他同意很多事情，同意Roronoa Zoro眼神掃過來，詢問與否，慣性也罷，他都給予一慣的答案，甚至妥協。

 

他是個不及格的海賊，把自由的意志扔到兩個男人手裡，他是最像海賊的海賊，隨性的自私與妄為的任性皆無人能敵。

 

浪漫一點來說，這艘船如果沉了，溺死的也只有他一個人。

 _一個人_ 。

這很 _好_ 。

 

其實劍士給過他選擇權的，他倆裸著身子，並肩躺在展望台的地上，半罐烈酒下肚，未來的大劍豪撐著頭，一本正經的問他：「要不你操我？」末了又補了一句：「我都可以接受，如果你想的話。」

 

語氣輕鬆的好像在問船上的廚子今天船長有沒有又把自己摔進海裡，還是又惹了什麼風波引來海軍的注意。

 

Sanji看著他嚴肅的臉，不知怎麼的就笑了，他翻身把人壓在地上扯掉毯子的時候Zoro的表情可以讓他溫存一輩子， _如果你想的話_ ，他忍著擴散的笑意，手指擦過Zoro的下巴，輕挑萬分，心想著什麼時後植物的腦袋也懂人類的浪漫？Sanji拾起扔在地上的領帶，沿著綠髮劍士的頭纏了一圈，遮住他的視線，測試他的定力，在啃咬頸動脈的時候感受如鋼鐵般強硬的肉體收斂住所有殺氣與抵抗意識，躺在原地任他宰割，溫順的像只羊。

 

舌尖沾著煙硝的味道，與汗水的鹹腥味。

 _他們還叫你東海魔獸。_ 他拉過Zoro扶著他的雙手，牽著他們一路到Zoro的頭頂上，示意他放在那裡。

_此時你的警戒就跟你的人一樣缺乏自覺。_

Sanji手口並用的撫摸對方，從胸膛一路到下腹，試圖用漫長的前戲掩蓋心裡塌陷的聲音，他想起第一次站在空島上的感覺，半固態的雲在腳底下漂浮，一路往下潛就能到達所謂的海底，那是藍海人的天空，他想起土地與雲層崩塌的感覺，從一個地方往另一個地方墜落，跨越一個邊界之後是新的邊界，也許一路下沉到藍海人的海底深處會是另一個種族，他可以把心臟埋在那邊，避免它在胸腔跳動的聲音大到吵醒整船的人。

 

他貼著Zoro的耳朵說：「我操你的。」

 

也確實是如此，他含著Zoro勃起的部位替自己擴張，說實在沒太大的感覺，只有潤滑液被交錯帶出來的水聲紅了他的耳朵，有主控權總讓他好受一點，他能自行決定插進去的數量，移動方式與深淺，如果讓劍士來，缺乏耐心的魔獸不會給廚子太多適應的時間，直抵要害，時輕時重的在腸壁上揉壓，強制喚醒Sanji的欲望，看他從不適的疼痛到瀕臨界線的顫抖，由不得自己，他喜歡替Sanji打手槍的時候讓手指快速震動，廚子受不了這個，他會緊緊抓的Zoro的手腕想讓他停下，Zoro不會聽他的，當然，雙重夾擊下廚子很快就能棄械投降，他會在他射出來之前停下所有的動作，無視Sanji崩潰的表情，抽出手指，把人放倒在地，架住廚子修長的雙腿，深深的插了進去，如果不接吻的話，Sanji會激動的渾身抽蓄達到高潮，發出痛苦與愉悅參半的呻吟，那是Zoro最火辣的獎勵之一。

 

但今晚，今晚都聽他的。

腦海不著邊際的想著劍士的手，他讓自己的身體準備好，Sanji吐出Zoro硬到極點的陰莖，起身跪在Zoro的腰上，強迫自己打開，一寸寸將Zoro勃起的硬挺捅進後穴，他努力不讓腰失去支撐的力氣，也能感受到Zoro的身體瞬間僵硬，劍士想扯掉領帶的動作被Sanji制止，一手一只，壓回地上，從指縫間穿過去，他的手很穩，很穩，穩的可恥，他把所有的注意力都調到雙手上去了，此時他壓著一雙價值三億兩千萬貝里的手。

 

什麼也感覺不到。

 

「我說──我操你的。」隨後Sanji的額頭抵在Zoro的肩膀上，痛苦的喘氣，吞不下去的唾液沾濕了劍士的胸膛，他試著強迫自己移動幾次，每次近的都比之前更深，直到他再也無法驅動自己，牙齒發顫，Sanji摸著自己的下腹，整個人被混亂的情緒黑洞給吞噬。

 

Sanji的金髮蹭在Zoro的臉頰邊，劍士很清楚弄溼領帶的並不是汗水，但廚子掩飾疼痛的能力就跟他的脾氣一樣硬，Zoro忍著想把人掀下來的衝動躺在地上，躺在Sanji要他待的位置，感覺整個世界只剩下Sanji，只有 _Sanji_ ，穴口的肌肉反覆收縮，快感如同電流襲擊Zoro的理智，囚禁魔獸的牢籠瘋狂晃動，四肢緊繃，想破壞的衝動如此強烈，幾乎燒的他難以呼吸，還有那張嘴，蠻橫的啃咬他的嘴唇與血肉。

 

他揉著金髮男人的腰，緩慢但堅定的強迫他適應，Zoro幾乎能聽到穴口肌肉反覆被摩擦的聲音，那個總能帶給他許多快樂的地方，Sanji偶爾會掐住他的手讓他停，或者快，或者慢。

 

直到他放手不管為止。

 

 

 

他確實是在 _操_ 他。

 

 

 

 

 

有一層霧氣罩在他的眼睛上，模糊了所有輪廓，金髮男人吐出了一個又一個塞滿單音的泡泡，好像溺水在一片充滿空氣的海裡，他的腿稍早之前環在Zoro的腰部，腳趾因高潮而捲曲，現在則跪在地上，絕對的臣服姿態，無論哪種姿勢都蹬不了，失去踢擊就像斷尾的魚，他把他唯一的武器交出去，Zoro帶著他往哪裡走，哪裡就是他的夢，夢裡有痛苦，有歡愉，有劍士無意間，吻在他心臟上的承諾。

 

他可以把夢當作唯一的現實，也可以否決Zoro的驕傲，否決其實Zoro對他是有些感情的，極其慎重的那種。

哪種他都做不到。

 

他的右腳，他的肋骨，他的雙手，持續從他的身體裡剝落出來。

 

 

　Ｘ　ｘ　ｘ　ｘ　Ｘ　

 


	2. 證詞

 

  

 

2.證詞

 

 

整件事是從他們──這裡的他們有九成都是單指Luffy──不小心毀了對方苦心經營多年的據點開始的。

照海圖來看，他們恰好停靠在群島中一個規模不大的島嶼上，一夥人商量後決定先進行補給再開往其他島嶼，哪怕Nami再三叮嚀，指天罵地的威脅，當他們看到武裝化的橡膠巨人手出現在空中，一拳擊碎砲台發出驚人的爆炸聲響時，平靜也不過維持短短半天的時間，他們的船長吃個飯散個步都能散到人家家裡挑釁，不得不說全世界最糟糕的天份莫過於此，以及真的，不是什麼人都可以用砲彈打死的。

 

最惡世代的劣名遠播，敵人幾乎是瞬間就展開了攻擊，數百個無名海賊對上賞金五億的草帽，外加察覺到騷動而趕來加入戰局的夥伴們，結果不言而喻。破壞的範圍具體涵蓋數座目前呈現報廢狀態的堡壘與彈藥庫，研發中的武器，兵工廠，造船廠，成分不明的藥物與數百桶的美酒，他們還釋放附近城鎮上被擄走的壯丁與女人，燒毀或 _接收_ 一些桌面底下交易的憑證與情報，以及船長Luffy要求的，大量的肉，最後在航海士兩眼發光情緒高昂的指揮下搬空了整個金庫，扣除一半留給鎮上做為重建的資金與財物返還，此趟他們取得超乎期望的戰果，這無疑是草帽一行人出海多年，Luffy引來無數麻煩中，最有意義，也最有收穫的一次。

 

他們甚至都不用面對 _神_ ，上將或七武海，Nami對此幾乎是哭著感謝上天終於好好善待他們一回。

 

而苦主──名為柯爾多摩窟的海賊團，在主要幹部與船長返回基地後，迎接他們的是整片還冒著煙的廢墟，到處都是被砸爛、砍斷、融毀的痕跡，苦心經營的心血一夜化為烏有，據說讓大船長久久無法回神，直到下屬哭著報告到一半，才氣極敗壞紅著兩隻眼睛發下毒誓要讓犯人生不如死，Luffy的標誌草帽太顯眼，甚至顯眼到囂張的地步，偉大的航道也許有不同顏色鬍子的海賊團，要論草帽，僅此一家。於是柯爾多摩窟的海賊團不知道用什麼方式抄截住正前往下個島的千陽號，從那之後，這群怎麼打都不退讓的海賊便抓狂似的咬著他們一路追殺，大有不將他們活活燒死、淹死或刺死而不罷休的打算。

 

作為一頭善解人意的馴鹿，Chopper很能理解對方憤怒的原因，誰讓他們的航海士對財寶的執著程度就跟船長想當海賊王一樣強烈……也許更多，這提醒Chopper在開發完治療路痴跟花痴的藥之後，還要多開發一個治錢痴的藥，Nami基本上拒絕遺漏任何一個銅板，洗劫後的金庫乾淨程度就跟從Luffy嘴裡拉出來的帶骨肉差不多，航海士雙眼放光，高聲指揮船上的男丁將財寶搬到保險箱裡上鎖，Robin順手粗估了一下，他們此次帶走的財寶全換成貝里的話，金額大概等於一個Zoro，此番海賊黑吃黑的行徑所吸收的資源足夠讓他們衣食無虞好一陣子，他們也知道，如此龐大的金額被盜，面子裡子雙輸，對方不可能善罷甘休，故所有人早就都做好了迎敵的準備。

 

然而這幫總體實力並非特別難打，要論單體還不夠Zoro練刀的海賊，居然讓他們陷入久違的苦戰。

砲擊、海戰、鐵網、火攻、箭雨，頭五天他們就已經歷各種方式的敵襲，第五天還加入夜襲的手段，他們甚至派船隻到附近的島嶼去圍堵，Luffy拒絕將戰火波及到無辜的民眾，堅持在海上結束整個戰爭，草帽海賊團從最後一次登上陸地到現在剛好十三天，整整十三天，不分日夜，沒完沒了的戰鬥，Franky一直盡力在維修千陽號受損的部位，而Luffy通常都是鬧得最兇的一個，於是這十三天他們聽的最多的一句話是：「香吉士────肉────」再來才是：「橡膠橡膠──────」後接各種大招。

 

非常時期，Sanji也不好總讓船長餓著肚子打，糧食庫存消耗的比想像中的快，沒有空檔能抓海獸釣魚意味著肉類庫存有很大的可能會在數小時內消耗殆盡（Chopper會知道是因為Sanji曾盯著他討論鹿肉漢堡的製作方式），應該是從第七天開始吧，戰鬥快結束前都會發現Sanji默默跑到對方的船隻上，帶走部分糧食做為補給，偶爾還帶上狙擊手或船工去拆別人的砲台。

 

這幫混蛋並不是像海軍或白鬍子那種擁有數艘大型船隻的艦隊，而是由數百艘體型大概跟千陽號差不多的中小型船隻組成，簡單卻要人命的車輪戰打法讓人數不到十人的Luffy一行人著實吃足苦頭。第二週過完的時候每個人的臉上除了疲憊外就是煩躁，大大小小的傷不斷累積，敵人實力沒強到能讓他們享受戰鬥，又沒弱到能讓部分船員輪流休息不上場，除了苦撐外還是苦撐，就連Sanji都有好幾天沒對Nami或Robin展現愛的麻花龍捲風了。

 

作為海賊船上的船醫，Chopper有義務要對船員們的健康與傷病負責，他幹的十分出色，但這不代表他在面對夥伴們身上各種慘烈的傷勢時，能做到完全的麻木而不心疼掉淚。

 

他還年輕，是，但他是個男子漢，他需要學習堅強，並把盈滿的善意與過分焦慮的關心留在適當的時機點發洩。

 

Chopper是個很謹慎的醫生，如果有什麼事情超出他的掌握，他絕對不會輕率的做出判斷。

這是第一次，小船醫熟練的完成他的治療，確保過成沒有出任何差錯，卻無端質疑起自己的能力。

也許動物與人類之間的差異不是一顆惡魔果實就能解決的，也許他不夠細心，錯過了什麼。

 

小船醫不明白，為什麼當他問Sanji：「痛不痛」的時候，廚師並非像以前一樣叼著菸，面帶微笑道謝，說傷口還好不礙事，或者無所謂的擺擺手，起身去收拾一船的混亂。

 

相反的，在聽到他的問題後，Sanji明顯愣住了，他沒有回答，手不輕不重的揉捏了幾下右小腿的部分，那裡正纏著一圈圈紗布，他從腳掌、腳踝一路向上撫摸，停在膝蓋，然後再往下，隨後他的臉上慢慢揚起了奇妙微笑。

 

Chopper無法形容Sanji的表情有多詭異不祥，他從未看過那樣的眼神。

畢竟，正常情況下，疼痛並不會帶來趨於狂喜的愉悅感。

這讓他連想到 _性_ 。

 

面對夥伴的異常，Chopper小心翼翼的解釋，他說他用力過猛，差一點就要踢碎自己的脛骨，右腳的骨膜已經破掉了，小船醫強烈建議Sanji如果無法退出戰鬥，最起碼也不要再使用右腳攻擊，他需要休息。

 

「這幾天應該會有點痛……真的很不舒服的話一定要跟我說。」Chopper神色擔憂的看著對方如此表示。

 

他與Sanji相處時間足夠讓他了解夥伴的界線在哪裡，這艘船上存在著三隻怪物是眾所皆知的事實。

Chopper發誓，他會問這個問題幾乎是出於慣性，沒預料對方真的會回答。

 

 

小船醫無助的環視他的夥伴們，眼淚搖搖欲墜。

「Sanji……我問他受傷的部位是不是會痛，」他腳握住發抖的小蹄子，盡可能鎮定的把話說完：「他回我說：『是。』」

 

「他說：『是，Chopper，我會 _痛_ 。』」

 

然後大笑。

歇斯底里的，幾乎喘不過氣。

 

要知道，Chopper面對的是一個連脊椎受傷都能扛下來的人，那個人不是其他什麼隨便的腳色，而是強的跟怪物一樣的Sanji。

 

Luffy反坐在椅子上，不動聲色戴上了草帽。

 

_有什麼事情不對勁。_

 

 

　Ｘ　ｘ　ｘ　ｘ　Ｘ　

 

 

Zoro審視他身上的每一處傷口，除了被他咬傷的那些存在於大腿內側與側腰部位的咬痕，戰鬥過後的廚子的身上用刀傷、擦傷與無數瘀青成了他們那陣子的生活日誌，指尖在傷與傷之間游移，左肩的大片烏青是暴風雨中為保護航海士而被甩動的纜繩與碎木頭擊中所造成的，他還記得整個晚上Robin幫著Chopper拿放大鏡用小鑷子一片片將碎木屑從廚子身上挑出來，他在結痂之前與之後都摸過一次，手感說不上好或壞，帶繭的手掌刮過密密麻麻的小傷口，Sanji坐在椅子上抽著菸，想隱藏不適的麻癢感，粗魯打掉他還想往下探索的手。

 

側頸的血痕是敵船的狙擊手留下來的，清創傷口時Chopper說Sanji的見聞色幫他了他很大的忙，言下之意是他要再晚個零點幾秒閃開，千陽號就真的得找一個新廚師了，Luffy大聲嚷著說那他可不幹，他找誰上船的就是誰要跟到最後，閃不開也得閃，廚子氣的一腳將船長踹出廚房說你他媽別咒老子死，以及別趁機偷吃其他人的晚餐。

還有刀傷，分布在臉頰、胸腹、腰間、手臂、以及該死修長的腿上。

他們過去兩周過的十分精采。

但也沒那麼精彩。

 

Zoro是個劍士，合格成熟的劍士，判斷刀傷深淺，從傷口走向去分析戰鬥時雙方的交手狀態那是基本，Sanji也許瞞的過其他人，但他如果心存僥倖能愚弄過Luffy、Chopper、Robin跟Zoro，那Sanji就會變成Zoro所有認識的人裡面最蠢的一個。

 

Sanji無疑是在挑戰他的驕傲。

 

脖子的繃帶被秋水給劃開，露出底下染紅的紗布，Zoro瞇著眼睛，舌尖沿著傷口的周遭畫了一圈，紅色的，由上往下切的弧度，傷口的盡頭消失在黑色的襯衫領口之下，感覺像他的背部是一整片雲圖，偶爾墜落幾顆流星，燒焦的部分是則充滿怒火的宣告，不虔誠的人想許願就會被隕石懲罰，叫他刻骨銘心的記得做為海賊的浪漫與險惡。Sanji的身體隨著他的動作而緊繃，Zoro安撫的拍了拍廚子的頭，手指纏著他的頭髮，一根根的纏著，直到手掌淹沒在一小片金色底下，Zoro側過臉，額頭輕輕壓著手背，再往下移到廚子的眼窩附近，然後是鼻梁，下巴，頸窩，他貼的很近，氣味沿著鼻腔向肺部前進，讓空氣都沾有他的體溫。有好幾分鐘，Zoro什麼也沒做，就只是抱著對方，用他全部的體重壓著Sanji，他們的呼吸從性愛前的急促調整到溫存時的舒緩，緩慢而綿長，胸膛相抵，輕輕搖擺、晃蕩，在千陽號上，在混沌與理智的夾縫裡游移，在全世界最安心的位置，最被允許放肆的角落，掌心觸碰著所能掌控之物，沒有暴力，沒有喧囂，沒有言不由衷的抗衡，唯有難能可貴的安靜環繞著他們。

疲累選在此時一湧而上。

 

如果不是Zoro狠狠的朝傷口上咬下去，Sanji只差一步就會墜入夢的深淵，也因此金髮的男人沒壓抑住急促而痛苦的慘叫聲。綠髮劍士的咬合力道原本就比一般人強，那是能駕馭一把武士刀加數千場戰鬥的磨練，在完全不留力的情況下，幾乎是將傷口上面再加一層傷，他下口如此狠戾，大有將整塊肉撕扯下來的架勢，Sanji因二次傷口被撕裂產生的巨大痛感而抽蓄，兩手瘋狂拍著他的臂膀，拉扯他的衣服，用盡一切手段推拒，血液沿著頸脖落在地上，Zoro單手壓制他，右手扯開廚子的褲子探了進去，手掌的觸感是濕潤的，劍士的嘴角掛起冷笑，惡劣的揉著廚子的性器。嘴咬的有多深，手掌撫慰的力道就有多猛烈。

 

聽說人高潮的臉龐跟痛苦時的表情相像，苦悶，短暫缺氧，亟欲擺脫身體傳來各處紛雜的訊息，意識進入短暫的空白，逃避靈魂的過載。

 

Sanji甚至都不知道自己哭了。

 

射精被人變成一種刑求手段，他的頭髮浸泡在汗水與血水之中，腰部以上只求一秒能奢侈逃離的空檔；腰部以下卻羞恥的擺盪，一雙長腿緊緊夾在劍士的側腰，像是在無聲索求更多、更深、更加粗魯的對待。

他十分肯定，此時的自己既病人又似瘋子，並且正在尋求錯誤的醫療協助。

他該跟Chopper坦誠。

船醫會生氣的。

也許明天。

也許 _不_ 。

 

他被困在男人的臂膀之下。

Zoro慢條斯理的問他，你以為你還能逃到哪裡？

 

 

你要尋求天堂抑或地獄都在此地，你以為你還能逃到哪裡。

 

 

　Ｘ　ｘ　ｘ　ｘ　Ｘ　


	3. 見聞

 

 

  

 

 

3.見聞

 

人的專注力在到達頂點的時候，對時間的感受會跟平時不太一樣，他處在真空的中心， _看_ 著分秒走動，時間在刻度上往前推移，滴答滴答，沒有半點誤差，是否要在秒與秒之間開啟另一輪攻擊的節奏，一切取決於他的判斷，扣下板機前，周身萬物皆是極端緩慢趨於靜止的，敵人的動靜，預測落下的位置，物體相互碰撞產生的作用力，現場飛散的障礙物，以他為中心點向外擴張，在Usopp的能駕馭的空間範圍內，狙擊手操控 _一切_ ，包含自己，彈道從指尖開始延展，撕裂風的軌跡，利用它的特性，在最完美的時機點，拿下他的目標。

但對旁邊人的來說，這一系列包含感知、判斷、計算與分析，堪比藝術的行動，從開始到結束只有一聲短暫的── _碰_ 。

乾淨俐落。

他的存在感與威嚇性會在瞬間達到最大，關鍵時刻，Usopp只需用一顆子彈改變整個戰局，起死回生。

 

這也是為什麼當敵人夜襲時，尖銳的警報聲嚇的Usopp從床板上摔下來，卻反常的摀住自己的嘴巴嚥下尖叫，心臟劇烈跳動，大腦催促手腳別因恐懼而癱軟，血液加速流動，狙擊手反覆默念， _本大爺是勇敢的海上戰士Usopp──_ 混亂中壓低身子，手腳並用爬行，勉強閃過整排掃射在他頭頂上的子彈── _本大爺是勇敢的海上戰士Usopp，背後有堂堂八千部下在撐腰───_ ，狙擊手迅速的跑到他負責的位置，深呼吸後進行反擊。黑暗不能阻止狙擊手執行他的職責，任何情況下都不能，掩護隊友，讓敵人忌憚，減緩肆意妄為的攻勢，必要時協助船長發出宣告，向世界證明他們無所畏懼。

畢竟，敵人看不見死神的影子。

子彈就是他的延伸，用不著親自感受，他一樣能接收到生命被擊落的瞬間。

這跟直接的暴力美學有顯著上的差距，但他同樣背負他該背負的東西，這是一種冷血的仁慈， _精準_ 。

Franky的煙火提供了他新的靈感，現在，他除了有一打能弄癱對面行動的必殺招外，還增添新的子彈種類，他把一種由大型螢火蟲身上取出來的液態物質濃縮後灌進小小的塑膠球內，此種液體在接觸到人體時會自動發光，原本只是他拿來半夜惡作劇時拿來嚇唬其他人用的，成本低廉且異常難清洗掉，還有什麼比這更適合用在夜襲上呢？

 

不得不說，Luffy的橡膠肚灌氣後真的很適合拿來進行大片面積的塗鴉，雖然他們把Chopper嚇哭還害Brook不小心跌下海的行徑讓Nami發了好大的火把他倆的臉按在地上痛揍，依舊值得。

無傷大雅的搞笑道具還是死神的尖銳指標，都在他一念之間。

 

Robin在黑暗中微笑，數百隻的手臂如同開在彼岸的紅花，瞬間就讓一整片的光點跌落在地，他忽然回想起很久很久以前，Robin剛上船時曾做過的自我介紹，烏黑的黑髮加上深邃的墨綠色瞳孔，美麗、姿態高雅的女人笑著說她擅長暗殺，原來還真不是說笑，考古學家的動作精準毫不遲疑，專挑人體最痛最脆弱的關節下手，數百根骨頭錯位的聲音也只有Brook能將其視為異邦的交響曲，如燕的身姿隨節拍肆意擺盪，翩翩起舞。

 

在看到螢光漆的效果後，音樂家跑來跟他要了幾顆子彈，打開後塗滿了整張臉，配上高亢的招牌笑聲，衝出去扮鬼去了，這大概是他第一次開心當鬼，他們在黑夜中走一場不排練的戲，小提琴驚悚的顫音與靈魂歌王狂野放蕩的歌喉將浪與浪之間貫穿出一條生與死的道路，不需要觀眾，不需要票房，活下來就是最好的詩篇終章。對面此起彼落的尖叫讓Usopp咬著下唇，異常艱辛忍住不要笑出來，手上動作毫不馬虎，持續放倒敵人，他們的音樂家在戰鬥上總有一種荒謬的優雅，前奏與主旋律橫跨兩個世界的音色，Brook站在中間，把人從世間引渡到黃泉。

 

Usopp一連取下對面兩個狙擊手，槍口發出的火光完美的提供了目標定位，一發子彈一個敵人，不多不少，關鍵時刻他從不失手。

 

平心而論，Sanji他們也許不是特別需要他的幫助，三種霸氣放在那邊，從梅莉號到千陽號，他們戰的比誰都更兇狠猛烈，Usopp也許多了肌肉，多了技術，看起來還比外表斯文的廚子更像海賊，但他絕對不是怪物等級的打者，輔助可以，交換敵人？還是算了，他是偉大的Usopp船長，戰鬥這種小事，交給Zoro他們去享樂吧。

不過他是個細心的人，知道所有的異常都始於極微小的影子，畢竟這一路人都是很好的騙子，能打的時候絕不休息，躺在廢墟裡也還有叫囂的活力，這種爛脾氣造成的後果有兩種，事情不是已經糟到難以挽回，就是已經處理完畢準備開宴會慶祝，兩種極端，沒有中間值的存在。

 

Usopp很難判斷後來的Sanji是屬於哪一種。

 

那天晚上，狙擊手看到Sanji的身影消失在黑夜中，幾分鐘後又抱著一個小小的身軀回到千陽號上，他懷疑還有誰注意到船上多了個需要被保護的乘客。遭Franky炸爛的兩艘船正在不遠處燃燒，千陽號周圍陷入一片火海，他們的航海士單手抓著欄杆，大聲指揮讓他們調動船隻行進方向，在砲彈擊落到千陽號之前，廚師將孩子放在夾板上，一腳踹開兩顆往桅杆攻擊的砲彈。

 

他站在火光之中，他自己就是火，殺出兩種截然不同的紅色。

 

時間在刻度上往前推移，滴答滴答，事情發生的太快，接下來的畫面是狙擊手以毫秒為單位紀錄下來的，他費了好一陣子才消化完畢，敘述出來。

 

「──手，我想起來了，那個小鬼的手，在發光。」Usopp面色凝重，身體不自覺戰慄，感覺自己的胃沉甸甸的，好像裝著一磅炸藥。 _就不該相信Sanji說的話。_ 他指責自己。 _傑出的騙子，沒事才有鬼。_

 

「雖然看不太清楚但……中間攻擊有稍微停過一陣子，對吧？我以為是引來海軍的關係，兩邊都是海賊，沒有必要讓海軍接收戰果，一般來說都會這樣想的，對吧？我原本也以為他們要撤退了，結果停了幾分鐘的攻擊又重新開始，還比前一波更猛烈。」

 

「所以Sanji把人放在夾板上後想回到空中去抵擋海軍的砲彈。」

 

小小的身軀似乎在高聲哭泣，應該是過度驚嚇，癱坐在地上動彈不得，Usopp注意到Sanji抱著小鬼的手貌似受傷了。

 

發著微光的雙手高舉在空中，掌心之間產生十來顆直徑不超過兩公分的模糊光點，在漫天飛散的花火中顯得弱小且難以辨識，光點凝聚成球狀的瞬間，數十顆光球以小鬼為中心點，迅速向外發射。

廚子的腳沒有移動，他張開雙手，擁抱黑夜的姿態，用身體欄下了大半。

 

他花了太久的時間才理解到他那天看見的東西與真正代表的意義，以及Sanji那麼做的原因。

 

沒有理由，他也不敢去問Sanji為何不躲，依廚子的速度來說，可能都還有餘裕點根菸，但他也知道如果背後有夥伴，Sanji不會閃開的。

 

他一直都是站在強敵與夥伴之間的一面盾。

 

廚師的正後方是戰的正酣的Luffy，以及Zoro。

 

他拒絕閃開。

 

 

　Ｘ　ｘ　ｘ　ｘ　Ｘ　

 

 

甲板上難得只剩下船長與他的第一個夥伴。

 

Luffy坐在獅子頭上，逆著光，黑髮壓在草帽之下，誰也看不見他的表情，少年的聲音低沉而嚴肅，他們的船長是個很難認真思考的人，換句話說，一但他下了決定，代表整件事情只會有一次處理的機會，且沒得商量。

 

「Zoro。」船長開口。

 

像是詢問，又像是警告。

 

纏著繃帶的右手不由自主握住刀柄，綠髮的劍士克制自己的氣息不因此而混亂。

 

海風吹散不了兩人之間無形的壓力，空氣停滯在Luffy開口的瞬間，某方面來說，這比霸氣還讓人難以忍受。

 

有許多的疑問、要求、質疑懸在兩人之間，有更多的困惑存在於其他船員身上，當Sanji在廚房裡忙活，或在醫療室讓小馴鹿治療換藥時，他們看他的眼神毫不掩飾的表達出各種不贊同的神情，劍士是知道的，若不是Luffy或Robin攔著，Nami幾乎就要朝他破口大罵，Usopp數次想開口，皆礙於他瞇著眼，渾身生人勿近的氣場而作罷。

 

也難怪航海士會不高興，連續多日的戰鬥讓千陽號就像壓力鍋，一點小事都能炸的全船的人心情浮動，沒什麼比當航海士因擔心航線而早起，結束查看後想到廚房去要一杯咖啡來醒腦時，推開廚房門卻看到廚子一手壓著血跡斑斑的傷口站在料理台前眼神放空的抽菸還嚇人了。

 

他們的關係雖無特別宣布，倒也不是需要躲躲藏藏遮掩的秘密，Nami多少想像過船上的廚子與劍士私下歪膩的樣子，誰讓他倆平時除了吵架跟打架外就無其他選擇，比缺肉的Luffy還單純，在她幻想的畫面裡，也許兩人會沉默的共享一瓶酒，Zoro抱怨接吻的時後Sanji身上那股酸苦的菸草味，廚子則回嗆一個不愛洗澡的臭綠藻沒資格嫌他，但誰也沒放開纏在對方身上的手腳，他們聊夢想，聊Luffy的海賊王之路，聊最近的情勢變化，他們也聊衣著品味，捲腹材質，在哪個島上遇到的奇怪人事物，Sanji做過的什麼料理口味如何，諸如此類的。

也許不浪漫，可能還有一點談感情獨有的零智商的對談，但絕對不會是…… _這樣_ 。

Nami一把拉開男人遮住傷口的手，清晰的齒痕血肉模糊的刻印在側頸，還有更多的細節她選擇不去看，聲音被卡在喉嚨裡，彷彿多說一個字都只是加速廚子 _下墜_ 的速度，反映過來時她已經粗魯的把Sanji踹出廚房找Chopper，並威脅他敢回來做早餐就罰他二十萬貝里。

雙手撐在流理台上，理應乾淨無暇的地方佈滿了菸灰，她強迫自己冷靜，微微發抖的手張開又收緊，決定在Zoro的早餐裡面多加半瓶辣椒醬。

 

另一方面，Chopper難得在Sanji討好的笑容下沒多說什麼，「你累了，」廚子解釋沒第一時間通知船醫的原因：「這麼多天來你都在負責治療大家，沒怎麼休息，況且這是我自己不小心又弄傷的，怎麼能為了這個把你叫醒。」

「午餐想吃棉花糖嗎？」他問，假裝沒看到Chopper偷偷把眼淚擦掉，笑著回答他：「當然了！混蛋！」

 

默契是，當事人不提，平衡就得繼續維持，哪怕薄冰之下是深淵，也無人有資格代替誰下決定。

 

這艘船上只有一個人可以打破沉默。

 

Luffy可以 _命令_ 他解釋，權力是一種很難行使的東西，它的存在代表絕對的威嚴，代表無法替代的責任，是支持海賊團的龍骨之一，如果Luffy做了，Zoro不會恨他或責怪他，只是在Luffy _強迫_ 他之前，Zoro必須要給出一個足以信服他的答案，回報船長給他的信任。

 

……他辦不到。

 

「……我知道我自己在做什麼。」Zoro咬著牙，冷聲答道。

 

他們的船長沒有回頭，半晌後才接話。

 

「啊啊，我知道。」

 

 

他們之間的沉默一直維持到Nami走出來叫他們吃飯為止，Zoro站起身，一把抽出和道，尖銳的刀鋒直指船長，僅剩的右眼裡看不到半點退卻，他用無比慎重口吻做出承諾。

 

他說：「我會看好他的。」

 

 

會看好他的。

 

 

Zoro把Sanji壓在展望台的椅子上，外面是黑色的海，沒有太陽或月光，他推開窗戶，讓Sanji半個身體都露在外面，帶著血漬的繃帶不知何時被扯散開來，懸掛在空中，那是屬於投降的顏色，長年包裹在西裝底下偏白的膚色染盡不屬於他的色澤，瘀青是開在裡面拙劣花火，手掌覆蓋上去，十指揉壓的地方溫度逐漸攀升，Zoro努力忽視被死死壓在大腦深處的情緒，遭囚困的野獸在他心上刨出一條條的血痕，大聲嘶吼叫囂，灼烈且痛苦的幾乎要將他從中擊潰。

他甩了甩頭，將聲音屏蔽，不去想，不面對，就專注在此刻，直到廚子掙扎著扭動，想躲開來自他的壓迫。

 

他並不感到特別陌生，傷疤在他們的人生裡從未缺席，泛黑的藍紫色，混濁的青綠色，還有大片大片的紅，沒有一個地方是完好的，他啃咬著Sanji的肩膀，讓腰部擺盪的力道又加重了些。

 

找不到地方能支撐自己，Sanji的手向著夜空揮舞，若不是Zoro拉著他，廚子有再好的平衡感都得摔下去，他們都在思考會不會有誰聽到動靜走出來查看，至於是否會暴露，誰也沒能給一個準確的答覆，想或不想。

Sanji閉著眼睛，牙齒緊咬下唇，偶爾忍耐到極限的時候發出幾不可聞的悶哼。

 

金髮在黑夜中甩動，劍士扯著他的頭髮，退出Sanji被他操的幾乎脫力的身體，關上窗，把人放回地板上，Sanji撐起身體才想爬起來就又被Zoro壓了回去。

 

他就想知道廚子的身體還能有多軟，他能不能乾脆操斷對方的腰，讓他一輩子只能仰仗著其他人的協助。

 

 

 

他會看好他的，他多想看好他，同時Zoro心裡也知道，這是不被允許的。

 

 

　Ｘ　ｘ　ｘ　ｘ　Ｘ　

 

 


	4. 人類

 

  

 

 

4.人類

 

 

改造人、半機器人，無論哪種說法，皆意味者他只剩下一半是人類，也可以說他還有一半是人類。

經過漫長而多年的改造，鋼鐵就是他引以為傲的血肉，可樂成為他的動力來源，一走三十六年的人生他發誓不會往回看，躺在廢墟中下的第一刀就代表他所有的覺悟，再痛再難忍受都要撐過去，腦中只剩下唯一一個意念支撐著他，後悔的選項早就被埋在水之七島底下，如果他的實力不夠堅強，容易失敗受傷，那就想辦法讓自己無堅不摧，讓自己成為活生生的彈藥庫，Franky能面不改色刨去肌肉，切斷神經，更換骨骼，必要的時候將內臟移位，增加武器收納的空間。

變成徹頭徹尾的 _怪物_ 。

還滿帥的，其實。

他是這片大海上唯一一個讓奶頭發光的人類。

猥褻？不不不，這叫硬派作風的浪漫。

痛覺還是有的，只是比較遲鈍，受傷時落在地上的點點腥紅也是屬於人類的鮮血，Franky能被治療的部分其實有限，Chopper手上就有一份隨時更新的資料是關於他軀體組成成分說明圖，以免小馴鹿哪天想幫他拆換凹陷毀損的零件卻誤觸武器發射的按鈕，那可就太不Super了。

 

總而言之，他的堅硬與Sanji的 _堅硬_ 根本不是同一回事。那是肉體經過千錘百鍊磨出來的個人盔甲，僅此一件的逸品。

 

也就是說，耗損的程度只有本人知道。

因為看不到，碰不了，故Franky只能猜測那副盔甲是否早就在崩潰邊緣，礙著主人的脾氣而沉默，無法維修更換，當他安靜的坐在甲板上留守時，當他拆開崩帶，若無其事的拿剛養好傷的部位做為武器，當他毫不畏懼貼身近戰，接受反覆打在他傷處的重擊，讓火焰纏在身上，兇狠的踢破膽敢阻礙之物，Sanji半聲不吭，廚子的打法就好像他的身體也是鋼鐵做的一樣。

Franky對他說：「別把Luffy的樂趣都搶走了，他無聊就會纏著你要肉，不是更累嗎。」

廚師叼著菸，露出比他還流氓的可怕微笑，冷聲回到：「他不無聊也是纏著我要肉，有什麼區別。」

隨後扔了一罐可樂給他，外加特製的超大漢堡。

彆扭的男人。

 

Sanji不是害怕或厭惡戰鬥的人，他是個騎士，斯以保護為目的，Luffy是戰士，勇猛直前是他的特色，Zoro是武士，武士的精神不容退卻，對要成為海賊王與世界第一的劍豪的人來說，棄戰就是對自己夢想最可恥的侮蔑。

但那不是Sanji的風格。

廚子骨子裡的血性一點也不比其他人少，多的是一層名為理智的外包裝，要不怎麼會被Zoro嫌棄他的腦子彎彎繞繞跟捲眉毛一樣煩人，流氓般的壞脾氣與紳士的溫柔性格在他身上相互拉扯，肆意妄為，達成最奇妙的平衡。

廚師不會用手戰鬥，鐵則之一，廚師不會用刀戰鬥，鐵則之二，至於鐵則以外的事情，夥伴為上。

 

說正事吧。

三天前，捲眉小哥差點踢斷了自己的的右腳。

以他的踢力與實力，踹凹鋼鐵踏斷木頭踢碎岩石就跟Luffy大喊著要吃肉一樣稀鬆平常，打到什麼成度才會斷腿，印像只停在兩年前實力不足的他們被Kuma給團滅那次。他們為了彼此各自走過地獄般的兩年，眾人實力都非當年水平，湊齊所有在新世界生存必備的元素後他們離開了樂園，一個島接一個島的前行。廚子的性格也變得更加內斂，往往是判斷大局為重，然後才是個人勝負。正因如此，在沒有上將，不是七武海，也非與四皇開戰的情況下，他無法理解金髮廚師為何打的如此瘋狂不講理。

 

那時Franky正跳上敵人的船隻好阻止對方用尖銳的武器傷害千陽號，齊發的砲彈將週身炸出一片不小的混亂，兩手迅速的拆卸掉船與船之間的鐵網，Usopp在Robin的掩護下被「啊啊啊啊啊啊─────」的拋過來加入戰局，捏著鼻子飆淚痛罵，在Franky的吆喝聲與Robin毫無歉意的笑容中盡可能配合改造人的動作提升效率。如果不是他真的很忙，Franky絕對會想喝著可樂欣賞數百隻盛開的手臂圍繞他們揮舞刀械的樣子，考古學家漸漸加入草帽的瘋狂作風比什麼都還讓他覺得有趣。改造人抹去臉上的汗水，巨大的機械手掌張開，工程進度在拆卸掉第三張鐵網時，Franky無預警停下動作。

下雨了？不，天氣很好，起碼兩分鐘之前都還是藍天白雲，他差點開口叫航海士不要把暴風雨跟落雷往他們這邊下，那他就等著被電到關機，Usopp鐵定沒辦法把他扛回千陽號上，他也不願意讓Robin用手把他滾回去。

可雨不是紅色的。

 

他抬起頭，調整視焦，花了一點時間才認出來，滯空在千陽號之上那個製造血雨的人，正是他們船上的捲眉廚子Sanji，西裝外套不知落哪去了，他確信廚子小哥絕對沒有閒情逸致穿粉紅色的襯衫來嘲諷進犯者，亮眼的金髮幾乎沾滿了血跡，紅成一片，如同從地獄爬上來的修羅，平時優雅粗暴參半的身姿只剩純粹的暴虐，下墜前側腰翻身一個迴旋踢，Sanji踩著敵人的頸脖往上蹬，完全不把人命放在眼裡，那是被惹怒到極限的殺招，所有往千陽號射過來的東西他都一一擊落，包含帶刺的鐵球與尖銳的鐵錨，Franky移不開他的視線，生在這片海與最惡劣的世代，不用活得夠久也能看到尋常事物被世界逼到崩潰走入極端的例子。

 

廚子的行為有很大的機率會害自己喪命。

 

專注看了一會兒Sanji的動作後，Franky修正自己的想法，他意識到Sanji的目標並非敵人，而是最大限度的使用自己的腳──右邊的那只，黑色的布料已無法掩蓋底下的傷勢，隨著他的動作，在空中甩出一個又一個的弧形的血痕，那是他以為的雨水，是他兄弟的血骨，高溫長時間纏繞已讓皮膚起了一整片水泡，再下去有可能形成大面積的傷疤，Franky忍不住往感染，化濃，機械作成的義肢，膝蓋的地方還藏有雷射槍等方向思考。這些略帶諷刺意味的糟糕聯想都無法阻止Sanji追殺逃跑的敵人，一個踏步，轉眼間變移動到數公尺之外，他不是在防守，也不是進攻。

他在狩獵。

他在發洩。

眼見Sanji離千陽號越來越遠，Skywalk硬生生被他走出一條清晰的印跡，本該無色的道路在主人的蠻橫下洩漏行蹤，他終於看到Skywalk是要用多驚人的速度才能達成，被染紅的鞋子，顏料並非來自敵人，而是廚子自己。

Franky張著嘴，覺得自己的聲帶可能出了問題。

 

 

所以Nami假裝降錯地方的整片落雷是要把Sanji打下來，她成功了，被電暈的廚子直直墜入海中，帶著一絲尚未熄滅的火光，被湧動的海水吞噬。

Usopp不知道是驚嚇過度還是長年養成的吐槽習慣，用非常樂觀的悲觀態度說反正Sanji從來就沒那個膽吼她，她是唯一能那麼做而不引起其他紛爭的角色。

Zoro把刀扔給Luffy，咒罵著跳進海裡去打撈人。

噢。

 

 

後來Sanji給了一個 _很Sanji_ 也很爛的藉口，全船大概只有Chopper會真的信他。

他揉著後腦勺，臉上寫滿尷尬的說他很抱歉，一時沒忍住，他應該留在船上保護Nami小姐跟Robin小姐，這是他的失職，隨後又激動的說明自己生氣的原因：「那群該死的雜碎用很難聽的詞罵Nami小姐跟小Robin，我不能原諒他們！他們該到地獄去好好學學什麼是正確對待Lady的方式！」若不是Chopper化為人型朝他高聲怒吼，Sanji大有讓好不容易熄滅的火焰再次燃起的架勢。

他們沒看到Chopper的治療過程，但可以從小馴鹿哭的程度得知廚子的腳傷已經不是慘不忍睹可以描述的了，Sanji現在最忌諱的就是用惡魔風腳再把血肉模糊的地方搞的更慘烈，一點小火苗燃起來都能讓船醫用更大的怒火把他壓回去。

Sanji的傷說重不重說輕不輕，範圍遍及全身，刀傷、槍傷他早已處理不下千百回，他擔心的是Sanji佈滿右腳密密麻麻大小不一的水泡，過半都在戰鬥中磨破，布料與脫落的皮膚黏成一片，留出來的血水散發異樣的味道，他邊哭邊把廚師的褲管剪開，小心翼翼不讓傷口擴大，費了很大一番工夫才避免他們的廚子走上跟他師父一樣的道路。

對面沒有火系能系者，也沒有具有灼傷性的化學武器，燙傷是Sanji過度勉強自己造成的。

 

Brook問說是什麼，Sanji面無表情的轉過身，瞪著骷髏頭，在Chopper看不到的角度用嘴巴無聲的吐出兩個字── _蕩婦_ 。

 

雖然還是不太放心，但顯然Nami勉強被說服了，那真的很侮辱人，曾經有頭蠢狼諷刺Robin的人格與過往而被Sanji扁成了炭烤BBQ，他的用詞甚至沒這次的低俗。航海士甩著一頭橘髮，先稱讚他們的廚師打的好──阻止廚師智障用巨大的愛心表白──再生氣的念了他兩句。

「別再這麼做了，真的很讓人擔心啊！」Nami雙手插腰，盛氣凌人，「什麼話都不聽，這艘船有一個Luffy就夠讓人頭痛了好嗎！再來一次我就罰你十萬貝里！」

他們的廚師只能縮著身體承諾：「對不起，我不會再犯了。」

 

Zoro坐在角落，閉著眼睛完全沒參與談話，默默喝光了Sanji扔給他的私藏酒。

在草帽蓋住眼睛前，船長意味深長的看了廚師一眼。

 

 

時間來到前天下午，他們航行到一個充滿礁石與漩渦的海域，異常順利在半小時內擊退柯爾多摩窟的海賊艦隊，過去二十天來最快速的一次，Franky扔了幾顆用船隻殘骸做成的垃圾球過去噁心他們，他們還在裡面塞入Usopp特製的惡臭炸彈升級版，任何膽敢把垃圾球斬斷的人都能享受到垃圾場最真實的體驗，船與船間的距離甚至沒近到能讓Zoro拔刀，船長發出失望的呻吟，遭航海士一拳朝頭上灌下去。他們茫然的望著逐漸遠行的敵軍，Robin用黑暗的聲音說該不會他們又闖進了海王類的巢穴所以對方根本沒必要追擊反正早晚都─────

沒說完的話是被Usopp跟Chopper尖叫著打斷的，他們這船有一個共同靈異體質，就是烏鴉嘴，說什麼來什麼，並且闖進海王類巢穴還真的不是第一次。

 

穿過礁石區後，狙擊手很想哭──Chopper是真的哭了，誰讓Robin說對了一半，同為海賊，除非他們是七武海或蠢成豬才會追擊。

礁石後面不是海王類的巢穴，是一整排的海軍軍艦。

何著整個偉大航道都是海軍的後花園，看個風景都能蹦出地精趕人，你們怎麼不去拉乎德爾種菜算了。

 

看不出來是哪個支部，不過統領支部的通常都是上校以上的軍階，Robin用望遠鏡看了一下船帆，從數字判定至少有兩個以上的支部出來聯合演習，八成是聽到風聲說草帽一行人就在附近，剛好殺過來想拿他們建立功勛，立場瞬間從黑吃黑變成正義與邪惡的角力戰。

 

後來的事情發生的太快，Franky只記得他用盡最後的可樂庫存發動風來砲逃跑前，Luffy開了四檔一拳爆掉離他們最近檔路的兩艘軍艦。

船長沒有下逃跑的命令，他所有的行動皆出於直覺，他相信Luffy可以理解他那麼做的原因。

發動風來砲的原因並非對面有四個上校加一個准將，並且都該死的是能力者，他們承擔不起的事情從來就只有一個。

改造人決定日後要多花點心思在維護心臟的機能上，堂堂海上硬派男兒因為驚嚇搞到自動關機可不是鬧著玩的。

 

單單一星期內，Sanji就從空中被擊落三次。

 

改造人沒有練到能使用霸氣，如果他看的到，他就會知道Sanji是在沒用武裝色的狀態下硬是扛了對方一擊，就廚子飛行的距離與撞碎的船艦來看，Franky猜測他至少裂了四根肋骨。

況且還是在左邊，保護心臟的部位。

後來他才聽Chopper說其實Sanji的背脊也有舊傷，哪怕仗著怪物般的體格也挨不了幾次。

Sanji搖搖晃晃的從夾板上爬起來，被一湧而上的海軍圍攻。

槍聲大作，金髮消失在一片混亂中。

 

Roronoa Zoro瞬間襲捲整片海域的殘爆殺氣甚至壓過了Luffy的霸氣。

 

船長甩開了與之纏鬥的准將，在Sanji一腳踏穿夾板讓半數海軍落海時，伸長了橡膠手臂不顧對方意願把人扯回千陽號上，並直接扔到已經膨成顆大毛球的Chopper懷中，馴鹿用厚厚一層沾血的毛制止廚子亂動的身體。

Robin在千陽號起飛的瞬間把Luffy拉回船上。

他們從未如此感謝千陽號能飛行。

 

 

今天是他們連續戰鬥的第二十一天早上，昨晚趁著夜色，他們找到一座杳無人煙的島嶼。

一半的人留守船隻，一半出去看看有什麼東西能做為補給，千陽號需要休息，他們也是。

 

關於留守人員，船長難得下了一次命令。

 

多虧他們──主要是廚子──邊打邊搶糧食，一夥人才得以支撐至今，但Sanji還是想下船去找可食用的食材，航海士指著他的鼻子說受傷的人就乖乖留在船上休息，他別忘了他還欠她十萬貝里，說好的別亂來都是在騙人，Chopper小蹄子拉著他的衣襬說他需要躺下來畢竟他在低燒且還能站著全是因為藥物正在發揮效用────

 

Luffy只用一句話就沉默了所有人。

 

「Sanji，你留下」Luffy站在欄杆上，壓著草帽，看不見他的表情，語氣卻是不容置疑的強硬，「──這是船長的命令。」

他看著Zoro不動聲色收緊了握刀的手，Nami嚥下了還沒說出口的話，Chopper的表情介於驚慌與鎮定之間，被Usopp緊握住小小的蹄子制止他上前，Brook跟Robin一如繼往，安靜的尊重船長所下的任何決定。

緊繃的氣息一觸即發。

 

在Franky的記憶中，依Sanji的個性，他應該要質問他的船長理由，畢竟，從來他跟Zoro都是站在Luffy旁邊的，戰鬥，保護夥伴，諸如此類的，有沒有傷，Luffy從來就不會因為這點阻止過他們，Zoro都能扛著會死人的傷繼續找人單挑，廚子最嚴重不過斷了四根肋骨與一整片的燒傷，外加數不清的小傷。

這種說法很像，在質疑他的船員。

但Luffy是船長，船長的命令就是絕對，他同意過這點才上船的，好或不好，概括承受，因此他什麼也沒說，什麼人也不看，一腳踩熄了抽到剩半截的菸。

 

「遵命，船長。」

聲音平淡的聽不出喜怒。

他不會自大到認為這艘船不需要他了，這是對船長的不尊敬，認清自己的職責然後執行，他們是團隊。

如果Luffy的判斷是他不適合到前線戰鬥而是留守船隻，那他就應該要退下。

 

他們的船長在跳下船之前看了廚師一眼，可惜Sanji已經轉身走回醫療室，執行船長的命令，他未能判斷Sanji的狀態。

沒有見聞色也知道他不好。

 

兄弟，做為一個人，你根本不需要因為流血而對自己感到氣憤或懊悔啊。

 

 

　Ｘ　ｘ　ｘ　ｘ　Ｘ　

 

 

無論什麼時後，首先注意到的都是那頭惹眼的金髮，他們的生活是永不停歇的混亂戰場，對一個滿口髒話脾氣暴躁的海賊來說，金色實在是太優雅的顏色，不適合野獸式的鬥毆；再來是可笑的眉毛，捲的太有特色嚴重分散他的注意力，否則從未放鬆過警戒的東海魔獸怎會大敵當前還有心思與自己人內戰，歸根究柢當事人要負全責；最後是骨節分明，白皙、毫無疤痕的手，讓他踩碎人的頭骨Sanji可能呼吸都不會停頓半分，但手就不一樣了，他小心翼翼維持的乾淨是原則也是天真，這個矛盾的男人可以一邊擔當起維持生的基本，同時面不改色的越過倒地的對手，那雙腿一向都是直接掃到他眼前，極具威嚇的存在。一些他從不在乎，甚至是相衝的元素構成了Sanji這個人，附帶的個性更直接激發他對抗的本能，Zoro得承認，每每細數完Sanji的罪狀，一正一負間，他很難心平氣和的評價千陽號的廚子。

事情扯到他身上，從來就不是能三言兩語道盡的。

 

比方說現在。

 

廚房內唯一的光源來自桌上放著的一盞燈，將覆蓋在男人臉上的髮絲鍍上一層淡淡的橘紅色，喝剩的半杯咖啡壓在筆記本上，邊上排著幾罐玻璃製的香料瓶，灰白相間的柱體穩穩停在原處，直到廚子的手移到菸灰缸邊，熟練的彈指，才被准許落下，他們的廚子的穿著黑色襯衫坐在餐桌前，扣子僅隨意的扣了兩三顆，半開的衣領無法遮掩偏瘦的身材，原本的輪廓被白色的繃帶一層層覆蓋，從胸腹到腰間，肩膀至手腕，幾乎替代了他原本的皮膚，Zoro知道小船醫是考慮到Sanji的個性與心理狀況，才沒在衝動之下把人纏成木乃伊，或乾脆綁在醫務室的床上全天看顧直到病人 _完全_ 康復。

單手撐著頭，Sanji握筆的手時不時在紙上移動，寫寫停停，襯衫的黑與繃帶的白形成強烈對比，火焰顫抖的時候陰影跟著晃蕩，偶爾咬著筆尾出神，墨水盡責的印出他的思維，並留下幾個不起眼的黑點。

整體色調與構圖就像放在酒吧斑駁牆面上的一幅畫。

Zoro看過無數次，囚困於酒精中，多少人縮著身體陷在過去的榮光中如同幽魂，死不了的同時也拒絕活在當下，Sanji的姿態無疑凍結住他們佈滿藤壺的殘破軀體漂流一生後追求的最後寧靜，哪怕退色都淡不了專注的眼神與暗示著戰鬥過後的瘋狂，很適合配著回憶，讓嘆息隨著熱度滑進胃裡，撫慰他們垂老腐朽的靈魂。

 

Zoro雙手抱胸，沉默的靠在廚房門板上，直到Sanji寫滿第三張紙才結束無意義的窺視。本欲翻動的紙張被人給壓住，同時靠近的還有劍士懶的收斂的銳氣，瞬間扯動他勉強平復的神經。

「食譜？」綠色的腦袋靠在Sanji的肩膀上，耳飾帶著夜的冰涼，男人的聲音異常平靜，彷彿過去幾小時Sanji都沒正眼看他不是什麼大事一樣，就連爭吵都沒什麼誠意。

不生氣嗎？

_騙子。_

「嗯。」Sanji慵懶的回了他一個單音，不疾不徐點起菸。

他聽到卸刀的聲響，一股蠻力扯著他起身，天旋地轉後金髮的男人以一種彆扭的姿勢仰躺在餐桌上，Zoro扣住他的腳踝，將他的鞋子脫去，然後是另一腳。

「沒其他事要忙。」

那可不是一個疑問，但Sanji還是回答了：「比方說怎麼甩開你算嗎？」

 

「我不是在問你，白痴。」

Zoro只用了一個眼神便將他定死在原地。

 

 

他壓著他的驕傲他的食譜他的人生軌跡，筆跡生硬的彷彿要穿透紙張。

 

──────────

 

Zoro在他身上啃咬出一條紅色的標記。

右上胸膛到左下腰部，與鷹眼在他身上砍出來的刀疤剛好對稱。

Chopper說他需要靜養，強烈禁止他劇烈活動，肆意妄為的結果是傷口不出所料的發炎，原本青紫一片的色塊現在又增添了不必要的紅腫，病人不配合，縱使他們船醫技術再好也沒用，Sanji正經歷間歇性的低燒，渾身上下的肌肉都在跟他作對，指責他的不是，藥物讓他打從骨子裡犯懶，他沒辦法拒絕小船醫灌他藥的行徑，起碼在這條船上不可能。

恍惚之間，他回到他最熟悉的領地，做著熟悉的事情，嘗試讓生活回到正軌，接著Zoro闖了進來，打斷他，強行介入，就跟過去一樣。

Sanji躺在硬冷的木桌上，後背壓著全身的重量，混亂中學習如何平穩的呼吸，多少年沒如此狼狽了，時光逆行回到學徒時期，在床上多躺五分鐘都能被踹到廚房去，蹲馬步蹲到睡著也不是沒有過，人手不夠的時候光收拾就能磨到凌晨兩三點，睡不足三小時又得起來繼續新一天的輪迴，他以為他成年後能撐起他該撐起的地方，怎知當年的混小子也就長高了點，踢力強了點，其他的仍毫無長進。

 

說不出口呢，給 _你們_ 添麻煩了。

 

第一次想感覺不到右腳是什麼時後的事情來著？

彷彿能從飄散的煙霧中看到半夜被物品摔落的聲音給驚醒的自己，他記得他揉著眼睛咒罵，掀開毯子，赤腳摸黑離開房下，走下樓梯，他動的很緩慢，盡可能不讓木頭發出半點聲響，越過無數房間，餐廳，循著聲音與光線走到目的地，他站在黑暗中，透過半開的門看見Zeff跌坐在地，一盞小小的煤燈放在桌上提供光線，年長的男人正審視拿在手裡的木製義肢，水藍色的瞳孔倒映的是落在地上的白色紗布沾著暗紅色的汙漬，Zeff俐落的拆開繃帶，換上新的，從掀起的褲管看來承接斷肢旁的皮膚硬生生被磨破了一層皮，Zeff面無表情，手平穩的做完該做的事情，讓紗布掩蓋一切，將義肢裝回後緩慢的爬起身，拎起滿地的繃帶，搖搖晃晃的走到外面去，一把火將醫療廢棄品燒的乾淨。

 

Sanji沒有哭，沒有大聲嚷嚷，他聞著燃燒的臭味轉身回到他的房間，把自己埋進棉被堆中，隔天早上遇到Zeff時，盡責的演他的小茄子。

惹怒主廚，苦著臉把煮失敗的東西吞下肚，跟新來的服務生吵架，被Zeff逮著痛揍一頓。

兩天後因為錯誤的出力方式導致踢擊的右腳疼痛難耐，被Zeff抓去浸了半天的冰桶。

 _痛_ 。

 

想讓誰去欠這個債呢？以前仗著背後有人顧著，都償還不了了還想任性什麼，他是真真切切的蠢了一回。

可是這種蠢值得，你看，他找回他的腿了，Sanji沒發現自己正在 _微笑_ ，失蹤的右腳，膝蓋以下如千萬蟻螻啃食，瓜分他的軀體，碰不得，刺痛伴隨令人發瘋的麻癢感將他的皮肉一層一層刨去，再用高溫把剝離的部分重新焊在一起，努力生長的皮膚異常緊繃，彎曲的膝蓋總會將傷口撕裂開來，舊的血液才剛被紗布吸收便又覆蓋上一層新的，他確認這些感覺，手掌揉壓著傷痕累累的戰友，感受他們正一點一滴回來，且不再離去，他甚至放任自己的淚水在被抹去前能在眼眶內多停留一會兒。

_很痛。_

 

所以他躺著，脫掉衣服，兩手抓著桌沿，繃帶整整齊齊拆放在一旁，Zoro沒讓他動，劍士禁止他移動，彷彿測試他的神經是否仍在運作，痛苦只在最開始與結束之前，一個吻，然後是下一個，路徑明確，他咬得很仔細，Sanji瞪著天花板，在中途失去了劍士的進度。無論脫下衣服後的他看起來有多像個將死之人，缺失的部分就是無法理解神經傳遞出來的訊息，心臟附近成了不在地圖上的海域，行駛而過的船隻不是沒有自覺，就是命葬於此，部分的他成了孤島，無人造訪，踏足在沙灘上看不到腳印，海水甚至都沒拍上岸抹去人為的足跡。

左邊仍舊空蕩蕩的，他們說他斷了四根肋骨，Sanji想起在阿拉巴斯坦的時候也被某個變態人妖搞過一次，肺部如同故障的風箱，每一次的擴張都拉扯到肌肉，摩擦肋膜發炎的地方，呼吸成為最不可抗拒的折磨，有把錐子反覆敲擊他的神經，以秒為單位持續不斷進攻，尼古丁起不了作用，驕傲與對夥伴的擔憂才是他前行的動力。

現在他人在這裡，被定在這裡，Zoro命令他不要 _動_ 。

 

──────────

 

他頂著劍士給他一身重疊過的印記在夾板上徘徊，衣服磨擦傷口，弱小但不間斷的刺痛時時刻刻提醒著他，皮膚被撕扯開來的地方是怎麼造成的，綠髮男人無情的體溫成功分散他的注意力。

現在他能更專注在手上的工作，不會去想著心臟，左邊肋骨與兩手手腕以下的部位。

他想他可以處理 _這個_ 。

 

──────────

 

天還沒亮。

 

Brook結束夜間的守夜走進廚房時，Sanji正在檢視烤箱內的鹹派，香氣頓時充滿整個空間，輕而易舉的勾起人的食慾，黑色的襯衫鬆散的穿在身上，扣子鬆了兩顆，不見領結或領帶，衣擺只有一半是紮在褲子裡的，絲毫沒有往日展現的整潔端莊，Sanji甚至是赤著腳在廚房移動，隱隱約約露出略為紅腫的腳背，斷裂的腳指甲與先前相比也癒合了許多。即使如此，服儀絲毫不影響他做菜的動作，金髮的廚子哪怕頂著一頭亂髮，還是能帶出點紳士的做派，翻動的鍋子與處理菜餚的雙手有條不紊，一個步驟接著一個，行雲流水，像一首隨意哼唱輕快的歌，如果Brook能聽到靈魂的聲音或情緒的音色──他也確實可以，此時他們的廚子散發的氣場無疑是這陣子最溫和舒緩的一次，同他的菜餚一樣，色香味完美指揮著從喉頭間傳出來的飢餓聲響，從第一口到最後一口都是極致的味覺挑逗，用最大程度滿足他的顧客，同時保留一點期待的慾望，不因過分盈滿而生膩。

 

雜音消失了。

一個糟糕的聯想逐漸成形。

 

Brook應該要興高采烈的高聲歡呼，用低級的黃色笑話與糟糕透頂的餐桌禮儀惹怒對方，為他結束療傷之旅的夥伴慶祝，前提是他能忽略黑色襯衫底下不尋常的印跡與脖子上明顯擴大的傷口。

 

他不知道為什麼看到捲起的袖口底下同樣纏著繃帶，但手腕以下仍無半點傷疤時，不存在的胃反而抽蓄了一下。

Sanji的左手無名指與小指收在手掌之中，藏的很仔細。

 

靈魂之王安靜的啜飲散發熱氣的紅茶。

 

廚子先生真的該扣好扣子的。

 

 

天還沒亮。

 

 

　Ｘ　ｘ　ｘ　ｘ　Ｘ　

 

 


End file.
